This invention relates generally to home appliances, and, more particularly, to a door and cabinet for a home appliance
Some known home appliance, such as, but not limited to, horizontal axis washing machines, and clothes dryers typically include a cabinet defining an appliance cavity therein, and a door hingedly coupled to the cabinet for closing the appliance cavity. At least some known home appliances include a pocket-shaped handle mounted on the door for manipulating the door. The handle typically includes a side wall curving outward from the door which forms a one fourth sphere shaped space between the side wall and the door. An operator may insert a hand into the space of the handle, and grasp the side wall between fingers to hold the handle to move.